The Plan
by HikaruDauto
Summary: When Kaito and Gakupo are bored on a Saturday afternoon and are hungry for some action, what will they do? Luka Kaito Gakupo threesome.


**-Contains Sexual content and threesomes, read at your own risk-**

**Hi! This is my first lemon fanfiction, so no hate please! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**The Plan**

_When Kaito and Gakupo get bored on a Saturday afternoon, what do they do? Luka Kaito Gakupo threesome! _

* * *

It was a regular Saturday afternoon. Kaito was at home watching TV when he received a message from Gakupo inviting him over for lunch. He figured Gakupo felt bored and needed company, so he grabbed his things and headed over to Gakupo's house.

"Ah, hi Kaito-kun! Have a seat, I already prepared lunch: steamed eggplant with rice in eggplant sauce!" Gakupo opened the door and lead Kaito towards the dining table. A plate of disgusting purple vegetables lay before Kaito and he swore he was going to puke. Nevertheless, he sat down and acted normal. Gakupo brought Kaito some eggplant juice (It tasted disgusting. To Kaito, at least.), and sat down next to him. "Itadakimasu!" They both chanted, Gakupo sounding a lot more excited than Kaito himself. Kaito struggled to eat his food and keep up with what Gakupo was talking about at the same time. He almost vomited out the eggplant he forced himself to swallow. That was, until Gakupo reached a rather… untouchable topic to talk about. "Recently, Miku hasn't even been seeing me. It's only 3 weeks since we started going out and she already wants to dump me. Man, I haven't had sex in a long time." Gakupo mused. "Hey Kaito, Meiko also hasn't been having sex with you too right?" Kaito's face flushed and he spat out the eggplant he had been chewing for some time. "W-w-why are we talking about this? It's true Meiko hasn't but – Gah! That's not my point! But why suddenly bring up this topic?" Kaito tried to find words to describe his thoughts but failed to do so. Gakupo paused for a second. "Hey! I have a plan! This plan can relieve both of us, I'm pretty sure of that! How about we go find Luka? She's been single for the longest time, and I'm quite sure she's a virgin." Gakupo said, still lost in his 'perfect' plan. Kaito saw Luka quite a lot on the streets, and he had to admit her racks looked bigger than Meiko's. He had once fantasised about having sex with her but never told Meiko about it of course. Seeing Kaito lost in his thoughts, Gakupo said, "This silence tells me you agree! So now, Luka's hospital shift should be over anytime now, let's send her a message and ask her to come over. When she does, here's what you do…" After listening to his plan, Kaito swore the bulge in his pants tingled with excitement. He brushed away this feeling of embarrassment and decided to wait for the moment.

Kaito hid behind Gakupo's door. He could hear footsteps approaching, surely that was Luka. Once the door open and Luka shouted a 'hello', she was cut off almost immediately by Kaito wrapping a cloth around her mouth. Gakupo tied her hands from behind. Slamming the door shut with his foot, Kaito carried her to Gakupo's bedroom swiftly. Rather surprised, Luka was trying to speak through the gag, but neither of them could make out her words. They tossed her onto the bed, where she squirmed around and tried to escape, but to no avail. Seeing her helpless body and huge racks, Kaito could hold back any longer. He took the lead, ripped off the gag and kissed her on the lips. Gakupo decided to join in the fun. He opened the buttons of Luka's shirt, exposing her bra and cleavage. Then, he undid her bra, exposing her plump breasts. He massage her left breast and took her right nipple in his mouth, sucking and biting it. Luka moaned and felt her body heating up, craving for more. Although she did not know what was going on, she enjoyed this as much as they did. Kaito stuck his tongue into her mouth and licked her tongue, a shiver running up both of their backs at the contact. She tasted sweet, like strawberries, and he couldn't get enough of the taste. He then separated his lips to catch his breath. Luka was panting heavily, unable to speak. Kaito then moved down to her sweet spot. Her panties were soaked to the core, making it seem rather transparent. The smell of her juices was making him dizzy and hard. Seeing that Kaito had changed his position, Gakupo seized the chance to try out her lips. Crashing his lips onto hers, he continued pinching her erect nipples, causing her to moan into his mouth. Kaito meanwhile stroked her slit through her panties, causing her juices to flow out of her panties and onto Gakupo's sheets. This turned him on and he took off her panties and began licking her wet, throbbing pussy, occasionally stimulating her clit with his fingers. When Gakupo's mouth parted, Luka panted "Ah, I'm going to—" _She's going to cum_, thought Gakupo. Soon, warm juices began flowing out of her pussy. Gakupo took over Kaito's position and licked her clean. "That tasted good," muttered Gakupo. They both took of their pants and discarded them somewhere in the room. Luka blushed at their hardened lengths. "Hey, Luka, give us a blowjob. You know what that is, right?" Gakupo smirked. Luka knew; so she had no choice but to do it. She licked the tip of their dicks, before taking in the whole of Gakupo's length and stroking Kaito's hard. "Your throat is so tight! Luka!" screamed Gakupo. A groan escaped Kaito's lips, he felt like he was going to explode. She felt Gakupo's dick throb inside her mouth and Kaito's throb in her hand. "Luka!" They both exploded at once, spraying their thick cum all over her face and mouth. _It tastes bitter, but I want more… _She took in Gakupo's shaft into her mouth once again, enjoying the taste of his leftover semen. Gakupo grunted in response. "That's not fair Luka, giving him all the attention." Kaito then turned her ass towards him. "I'll take your virginity then." Luka's eyes widened and Kaito stuck his dick inside her wet pussy. His whole dick fit in quite easily, and Luka felt a tingling sensation all over her. It didn't hurt as much as the books she read described it to be. A wave of pleasure hit her. "Luka! Damn, you're so tight!" Kaito groaned. Luka began licking Gakupo's dick harder, pulling it in and out of her mouth the same speed as Kaito thrust into her. "Urgh! I'm going to cum again!" Gakupo screamed and poared his semen down her throat. Kaito's dick poked the entrance of her womb, making her go mad. She was about to cum; her walls clenched down hard on Kaito's dick. "Ah! Luka!" Kaito sprayed his cum into her womb, filling her up. The feeling of his warm semen floating into her womb made her cum again. She lay down on the bed, breathless, giving Kaito the chance to go under Luka. He then motioned for Gakupo to go on top. "Use her pussy. I'll use her asshole." He said. Gakupo nodded and slid his dick into her pussy. Luka threw her head back in pleasure and Gakupo felt her walls clench down on him hard. Kaito then followed, sliding his dick into her asshole. Luka's eyes rolled; she could not comprehend why this was so pleasurable despite the fact it hurt. Both of her holes were so tight, both Kaito and Gakupo felt like they were going to lose it. "Harder!" She commanded, and the both of them thrusted more violently. The three of them felt their orgasm coming at the same time; and a mix of cum and name screaming filled the room. Their cum filled both her asshole and womb, driving her crazy. The three of them sprawled on the bed, feeling tired but relieved.

Later, after getting dressed, Luka whacked both boys on their heads. "Next time don't attack me like that! And you shouldn't be cheating on your girlfriends! Furthermore, both of you came inside me, what am I going to do if I get pregnant?" Both boys remained silent and watched her walk out of the door. Without turning around, she said, "Tell me if you ever need me to relieve you again, though." With that, she walked out, leaving both of them astounded.


End file.
